Un jour
by chiyahara
Summary: J'ai la flemme d'écrire un résumé alors venez lire et ensuite on verra, merci d'avance :)


Une journée plus que normal se déroule sur le Thousand Sunny, en clair ça n'arrête pas de crier de partout : entre Luffy Ussop et Chopper qui poursuivent un insecte et Zoro et Sanji qui se disputent sans raisons, seul Nami peut faire cesser ce vacarme. Malheureusement elle est en train de prendre sa douche et ne la terminera pas de sitôt !

D'un coup, Franky remarqua que le vent était subitement tombé, il fit part de sa découverte à l'archéologue qui partit tirer Nami de son bain. Une fois habillée, la navigatrice du Sunny déclara qu'ils étaient entrés dans la zone climatique de Narciso, une île du nouveau monde dont le climat est comparable à celui de calm belt. Une fois arrivé dans la ville portuaire d'Alchemilla, notre rousse préférer donna ses instructions :

- Je me suis renseignée et le temps de recharge du log-pose est de 27 heures, en attendant vous avez quartier libre, comme d'habitude Sanji-kun je te laisse t'occuper des provisions, et toi Zoro tu garde le bateau.

Et sur ceux, ils se séparèrent. Franky et Ussop étaient en quête de quelconques matériaux de bricolage. Chopper et Robin faisaient un tour du côté de la bibliothèque locale. Nami dévalisait les boutiques de vêtements. Sanji Brook et Luffy marchaient dans la rue principale où a lieu le marché. Quant à Zoro, il pratiquait ses 2 passe-temps favori : dormir et s'entraîner.

Quelques heures plus tard dans la soirée, Ussop revint sur le bateau sur ordre de Nami pour le surveiller, permettant ainsi à notre bretteur de faire un tour histoire d'aller se perdre on ne sait où, ce qu'il fit. Au bout de 15 minutes de marche, il découvrit une prairie, qui le rendit nostalgique, cet endroit ressemblait étrangement au lieu où c'était déroulé son 2001ème combat contre son amie d'enfance Kuina, leur dernier affrontement.

Une personne était assise dans l'herbe et à en juger par son apparence c'est une femme, le second des Mugiwara se rapprocha pour mieux voir le visage de la jeune femme et lorsqu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait, il ne pût s'empêcher de faire une grimace qui interpella la demoiselle.

- Roronoa !

- T-toi !

La personne qui se tenait maintenant debout son sabre entre les mains n'était autre que Tashigi le sosie parfait de Kuina.

- La dernière fois à Punk Hazard nous n'avons pas eu le temps de s'affronter, alors faisons-le maintenant !

- Ne viens pas pleurer ensuite.

Pour une fois, il avait accepté de se mesurer à elle contrairement à d'habitude où il préférait s'enfuir, mais plusieurs choses l'avait pousser à combattre : la nostalgie provoquée par cette prairie seulement éclairée par la lune et la curiosité de savoir à quel point elle avait progresser.

Il dégaina le Sandai Kitetsu et leur lames s'entrechoquèrent, pour le moment le marimo n'était absolument pas décider à combattre sérieusement et au bout d'un moment, après avoir constaté les progrès accumulés par son adversaire ses 2 dernières années, il passa au choses sérieuses et dégaina cette fois-ci son Wadô Ichimonji, en peu de temps, la nostalgie se fit plus intense même-si, contrairement à ce soir-là ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait à terre mais l'épéiste à lunettes. Tashigi se sentit faible, car même après s'être entraîner autant elle ne faisait pas le poids, tandis que Zoro s'éloignait pour rejoindre son équipage, il entendit des larmes couler venant de la part de la marine se trouvant à terre, il ne pût s'empêcher de se retourner et d'aller se rasseoir auprès d'elle.

- Tu es faible. dit le bretteur d'un ton neutre

- Arrête de me rabaisser de la sorte ! cria-t-elle en continuant de verser des larmes

- C'est pour ça je veux te protéger.

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. D'abord surprise, la marine fini par répondre à ce baiser qui lui confirma la réelle nature de ces sentiments envers lui qui étaient la raison de sa venue dans cette prairie. Ils se décolèrent au bout d'un moment pour reprendre leur respiration puis il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit : « Quand j'aurai accompli mon rêve, je te promets de venir te chercher, et peut-être qu'on pourrait... enfin tu vois » La seule réponse qu'il eut fût un hochement de tête affirmatif. Ils restèrent ainsi un certains moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent interrompus par un renne et un homme avec un chapeau de paille qui couraient dans leur direction.

- Eh Zoro ! s'écria le futur Roi des pirates

- Ca fait au moins une demi-heure qu'on te cherche tu sais ! dit le petit renne au nez bleu en stoppant sa course

Ils remarquèrent la compagne de Zoro et prirent une tête mine « on vous dérange c'est ça ? » ce qui ne les empêcha pas de rester.

- Tu serai pas la fille qui est toujours avec l'enfumeur ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? renchérit Luffy

- Elle s'appelle Tashigi espèce de Poisson Rouge ! rétorqua Zoro légèrement énervé pas la stupidité de son capitaine

- C'est vice-amiral Smoker ! dit Tashigi à l'encontre de celui dont la tête est mise à prix pour 400 millions de Berrys

- Sinon qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? paniqua Chopper en tentant de changer de sujet

- Pas grand-chose. répondit le bretteur

- Alors on peut retourner sur le Sunny, tu veux qu'on te ramène ? demanda le docteur à l'encontre de la colonel du G-5

- Ca ne me dérange pas. lui répondit-elle

Et sur ceux ils retournèrent tous les 4 en direction du port après avoir failli perdre Zoro environ 3 fois ils arrivèrent à destination.

-On va partir un peu devant ci sa vous dérange pas. dit Chopper et s'éloignant un peu avec Luffy pour laisser un peu d'intimité au amoureux

Ils s'embrassairent pour se dire « à la prochaine » mais aussi « je t'aime » en s'éloignant pour rejoindre ses 2 camarades qui observaient la scène de loin,

Zoro lui cria ces quelques mots : « Un jour, tu deviendras ma femme ! » Avant de continuer son chemin vers le Thousand Sunny. Toute la nuit, Tashigi pensa à celui qu'elle aime, et désormais elle s'entrainera encore plus non plus pour le surpasser, mais pour pouvoir combattre à ses côtés le moment venu.

_FIN_


End file.
